Elevator passengers often take an elevator with the intent to arrive at a given destination by a certain time.
JP2004043100 describes a system that allows a passenger to reserve an elevator for use at a given time. The passenger can indicate a desired arrival time at a destination floor.
Further options for passengers using an elevator system as part of a journey could be advantageous.